Off Set
by JestJessiee
Summary: This is a crackfic you have been warned! Welcome to some random island in the New World where the dead, waiting or old characters all live together working and hanging out talking about stuff that's happening in the anime/manga. Enjoy the stupid things that happen when you allow all of these characters to live together.
1. Chapter 1

The blond sat back in his office chair in the back of his hair salon, a sigh escaping his lips. It was really quiet today. His half-lidded eyes glanced casually out of his office to look at the near-empty salon only to see his brother lying back in one of the unused salon chairs, snoring. Ace had been hanging out in his salon every day for the past month since his 'death'; it was getting annoying.

"Oi! Wake up!" Marco demanded, walking out of his office towards Ace.

"Come on, tell me I can't interest you in this look-it'd suit you well!" He almost forgot about the other nuisance that'd been hanging around in his salon lately. The red-haired bastard was standing at the front counter of the salon talking to a customer. It took Marco a few moments before he noticed the pineapple in the redhead's hand as he held it out for the customer to see with a giant grin on his face.

"I just want my hair trimmed. Stop trying to sell me on this idea," the customer argued, crossing her arms and staring at the man.

"Look! See, Marco makes it look alright!" Shanks pointed, noticing Marco had left his office. The customer turned her attention to Marco as well with a grunt.

"That looks nothing like a pineapple! It looks like a squid sitting on his head!" she declared, pointing at Marco as his eyes grew wide with shock. Why was he being insulted?

"Mhm," Shanks murmured, scratching his chin-hairs, "you have a point there. I guess only Marco can make that look work."

"I think he was just going bald and decided to cut off the sides and pretend it's his 'style'," the customer said, smirking. Shanks hunched over on the counter, trying not to laugh as Marco glared over at them both. Seriously, why was he being insulted?

"Alright, let's set you up with the stylist, then," Shanks said as he began flipping through an appointment book on the counter.

"No one's here; why would I need an appointment," she stated.

"Fine. Find yourself a seat yoi," Marco ordered, walking up behind Shanks, "And as for you, Red Hair... Take Ace and get out of here before I end up killing one of you," Marco commanded, gripping tightly to Shanks's shoulder.

"Try to help a guy out and this is what I get," Shanks muttered, walking to the back of the store and smacking Ace in the face, jolting him awake.

"What was that for?!" Ace asks while rubbing his face.

"Queen Marco wants us to leave," Shanks said, pouting. "I'm keeping the pineapple!" he shouted, tucking the fruit beneath his arm.

"I don't want the frickin' pineapple!" Marco yelled angrily in reply.

"How rude!" Ace interrupted as the two turned to glare at Marco with their bottom lips sticking out as they pouted. The two walked out of the salon before quickly running across the street to Thatch's Bar and Grill. The two usually hung out at Marco's salon until it started getting dark before heading over there but since Marco kicked them out it seemed only logical to go there next.

"Marco kicked you out already?" Izo asked, cleaning a table as the two walked into the bar.

"It gets earlier and earlier every day." Thatch smirked, standing behind the bar and washing out some mugs with a rag.

"I was working! I was helping a customer pick a hairstyle!" Shanks defended, plopping down on the stool.

"You were doing the pineapple thing again, weren't you?" Izo asked with a worried look on his face.

"One day I'm going to talk someone into that hair style, then Marco will be happy," Shanks said, smiling as he placed the pineapple on the counter. "Can you make us a drink from this?"

"I'll see what I can do for you," Thatch replied before grabbing the pineapple and disappearing into the back of the restaurant.

"Ace, have you decided on what you're going to do?" Shanks asked, reaching over the bar and grabbing a bottle of rum from the shelf.

"Give me that, you dumbass!" Izo demanded, quickly grabbing the bottle from Shanks's hands. "We've told you that you're not allowed to serve yourself, you idiot." Izo stated as he put the bottle back.

"I started a driving school last week." Ace sighed, seemingly annoyed by his own statement.

"Dahaha!" Shanks laughed as he turned around to face the younger.

"What's so funny about that?" Ace asked, glaring at him. Shanks began to cough, covering up his last few laughs before returning to a straight face.

"Go on.." Shanks encouraged.

"So I got into the car and started it when suddenly everything went black," Ace began to describe.

"You crashed that quickly?" Shanks asked with mild surprise and a smile on his face.

"I fell asleep," Ace admitted, biting his bottom lip, slightly embarrassed at having to admit that he'd done such a thing. "I woke up and Izo was shaking me and yelling at me."

"No one told you that you were allowed to drive!" Izo shouted, glaring at him.

"No one told me I wasn't, either," Ace pointed in a childish tone as he crossed his arms.

"You're not allowed to drive," Izo stated as he leaned over the counter close to Ace's face, being sure he could hear him clearly, "ever."

"It's not like anyone was hurt, Izo. You shouldn't be so hard on him," Shanks said only to hear the thud of Ace's head falling on the counter. "You hit someone!?" Shanks asked in a panic.

"No, he had someone in the car with him," Izo explained while crossing his arms.

"I wanted to show Sabo I could drive!" Ace yelled defensively.

"Now his poor brother has a scar on his eye." Izo sighed, rubbing his temples in annoyance. "Luckily your brother was so understanding."

"Well it's not like he's coming back into the story, anyways." Ace sighed grumpily.

"Facial scars just make people look cooler. Right, Thatch?" Shanks called out.

"Damn right!" Thatch yelled from the back room.

"See? He's got nothing to complain about," Shanks declared, smiling happily.

"What about you, Red Hair? You thought of anything to do with you spare time while you're waiting?" Ace asked, turning to Shanks and trying to ignore Izo's burning gaze.

"Me?" Shanks asked, blinking. "Benn actually came up with a good idea; I'm opening a shop right next to Marco's salon."

"What kind of shop?" Izo asked, pouring himself a drink.

"A hat shop," Shanks replied with a grin.

"And you just happened to decide to open it beside Marco's place?" Izo asked with a suspicious stare.

"Nah, I made sure I got that place so I could still bother him." Shanks announced with an honest smile.

"Alright, Shanks, I made some mai-tai's for us," Thatch declared, walking out from the back with a tray of drinks.

A child-like grin stretched across his face, "Let's celebrate the opening of my hat shop!"

"Does that mean everything is on you tonight?" Ace asked with a smirk.

"Of course, everything is on me tonight!" he assured.

"Bring me your most expensive meals," Ace demanded as Thatch placed the drinks on the counter.

"I suddenly have a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach..." Shanks murmured, his smile fading slowly from his face.

~

The door rang open as Marco looked up from his empty appointment book, his dull eyes widened when he saw the man standing in front of him.

"I'd like to have my hair trimmed," the man said as Marco stared at his hair, still surprised. _Is it really shaped like a three? How on Earth did he manage that? WHY on Earth did he manage that?_

"Ah, yes, right away," Marco replied as he broke from his amazement at the man's strange hair, "have a seat."

"It has been a while since I let anyone cut my hair," Mr. Three stated as Marco began taking the elastics out of the man's hair, only to be shocked that the hair continued to form a three – _HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO WORK WITH THIS?!_

"What kind of product do you use?" Marco asked, admiring the strange hair.

"Wax," Mr. Three stated with a nod.

"It looks like your tips are charred... Were you in a fire or something?" Marco question, trying to force the hair down-that wasn't working, either.

"Ah, no. That's part of my wax wax fruit's ability. When I use it, my hair turns to fire at the tips-like a candle," Mr. Three explained.

_Maybe if I wash it? Does wax wash out? I bet he uses actual wax! This is going to take forever! If Ace was here he could melt the wax out... Who am I kidding? He'd melt the guy's head along with it._

"That must make managing your hair a bit troublesome," Marco noted, bringing his thoughts back to his customer's comment. Marco pulled out his spray bottle and began spraying the hair, trying desperately to get the wax to loosen up the hair, which fell a bit but still held strong. Marco began to scratch his chin, staring at the hair questioningly, as though searching for the answer to life's mysteries within this man's hair.

Marco smiled-almost an evil grin-as an idea popped into his head and he quickly ran over to the temperature control in the room and turned the dial as high as it would go. The room instantly warmed up and as Marco began to walk back over to the man he noticed the hair began to fall, loosening immensely.

_Success! Well, I'm not the first division commander of the Whitebeard pirates for nothing._

Marco pulled out his comb and scissors and began working with the hair with a big grin on his face; he seemed quite proud of himself. Mr. Three, on the other hand, was beginning to have flashbacks of Impel down and Level Three as sweat began pouring from him like waterfalls. Could it be phoenixes need it hot in order to work properly?

~

It was the grand opening of Shanks's Hat Shop, located right next to Marco's Salon. Shanks stood outside with a sign, happily chatting with anyone who happened by with a grin on his face, though the strong smell of alcohol that surrounded him kept most people away.

Marco sat inside his salon, flipping through a magazine. "Oh, Izo made it as the centerfold again, yoi," Marco noted, stopping on the center page to see a full-length poster of Izo posing seductively with his kimono barely hiding him.

"Izo's always the centerfold," Ace commented, leaning back in one of the stylist chairs behind Marco.

"Well, I guess it helps that Pops is the one who runs the magazine." Marco sighed, closing the magazine. "Red Hair is being rather loud out there."

"He said he was going to help you get customers, too," Ace announced with a big grin on his face.

"Why does that statement worry me?" Marco wondered, walking around the counter and heading outside with Ace following closely behind him.

"Get your hats here!" Shanks yelled as he danced around, "Become a pirate king!"

"What a moron, yoi," Marco mumbled to himself as he watched the man.

"Get a bad hair cut at Marco's Salon and come here to get a hat to cover it up!" Shanks yelled, waving to some people walking by across the street.

"Oi!" Marco yelled angrily, "Thought you were suppose to be helping me yoi?"

"I told them to go to your place, too, jeez," Shanks said, sticking out his bottom lip like a pouting child.

"He _did _mention your place, too," Ace repeated, leaning over Marco's shoulder.

"You're both idiots." Marco sighed, rubbing his head before turning back around to walk into his salon.

"Oi! Shanks!" Ace yelled, walking over to the redhead, "I was wondering if you'd go pick up my hat for me. They left it at my grave."

"Why don't you buy a new hat here?" Shanks offered, gesturing to his store.

"But I've been through a lot with that hat," he countered, crossing his arms.

"Fine," Shanks conceded with a shrug, "I was going to head out soon anyways. I can pick it up for you."

"Thanks, old man," Ace said, patting him on the shoulder.

"Don't call me old or I'll toss your hat into the ocean when I pick it up," the yonko threatened, glaring at the pirate.

"Alright, fine." Ace sighed, leaning against the building, "Has Luffy visited my grave yet?"

"I don't think he knows where it is," Shanks admitted while inspecting the sign to his store.

"You didn't tell him where I was buried?" Ace asked, shocked.

"I didn't talk to him at all," Shanks pointed casually.

"So my little brother was heartbroken and crying and you decided that wasn't a good enough time to talk to him?" Ace questioned, glaring at Shanks with his arms folded.

"I don't like dealing with crying kids," Shanks declared, sticking a finger in his nose, "plus I promised Luffy I wouldn't see him until he became a great pirate."

"Douche." The pirate turned to walk away.

"I'm not the one who died in his arms, dick!" Shanks argued.

"At least I was there for him! You were fucking late!" Ace retorted, turning back around to face him.

"But you were there and what did you do?" Shanks asked fake curiosity on his face.

"Ass!" Ace yelled with a glare.

"Whore!" Shanks yelled back.

"Whore?" Ace repeated in confusion. "Slut!" He decidedly shrugged it off and returned quickly to yelling.

"So what if I am!" Shanks yelled back.

"Drunk!"

"Narcoleptic!"

"That's not an insult," Ace points, staring at Shanks.

"It isn't?" Shanks asked, confused, "It sounds like one."

"How?" Ace asked with curiosity.

"It sounds like necrophiliac," Shanks stated, crossing his arms.

"Two very different things there, buddy." The pirate sighed.

"Anyways, I'll go pick up your hat this weekend while I'm out," Shanks said calmly.

"Alright, see you at the bar later," Ace replies, walking away happily.

Later that day in Thatch's bar..

"Wait! We were fighting!" Ace yelled suddenly, standing up at his table.

"What?" Thatch questioned, looking at Ace, clearly confused.

"That red-haired bastard, he distracted me," Ace mumbled as he sat back down. "Put my bill on Red Hair's tab." Ace demands crossing his arms.

~

"Damn Red Hair's pissing me off," Marco complained as he sat at the bar.

"What'd he do this time?" Thatch asked, placing a drink in front of Marco.

"He said he wants to install a door between our two businesses so we can see each other whenever we want." Marco heaved a sigh, slamming his head onto the table.

"What'd you say to that idea?"

"I said no, obviously!" Marco yelled, slamming his drink down, "I was very clean when I said it!"

"So why are you complaining?"

"Because the idiot decided to smash a hole in the wall with a hammer and make a door anyways!" Marco shouted in complaint.

Thatch began laughing hard at Marco's suffering while Izo at least tried to hide his laughter by covering his mouth, though the smile was very visible on his face as Marco glared at them both.

"Is it me or did it just get hot in here?" Shanks questioned, walking up behind Marco.

"And it isn't me this time," Ace said, patting Marco on the back.

"How would you like to join us for some strip poker, Sweetheart?" Shanks offered, winking at Marco.

"Careful, Redhead cheats," Ace cautioned with a laugh.

"It's not cheating when you walk around half naked anyways," the other pointed.

"Get me another drink; I want to be so drunk I don't remember tonight," Marco demanded. "Alright, let's get this game started."

"He agreed!" Shanks exclaimed, jumping up happily.

"Seriously, Thatch, I want the strongest drink you have." Marco said, glancing back at him.

"I feel bad for him." Izo sighed, watching Marco walk over to the table with Shanks and Ace.

"I don't." Thatch smiled. "He put everything on Shanks's tab. Shanks is in for a rude surprise when he gets his bill."

The two began to laugh as they watched Ace begin to hand out the cards.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ace, haven't you considered getting another job?" Izo asked as he cleaned the table around Ace as he rested.

"It's not that we don't enjoy having you around, but-" Thatch stopped. trying to find the right words to use as Ace lifted his drowsy head off the table and allowed Izo to clean the rest of it.

"Look: the bar doesn't open until five yet every day you make me get up at noon," Izo bluntly stated, crossing his arms, "it's incredibly annoying."

"It's easy for you guys to complain when Pops helped you get this bar," Ace mumbled with a pout.

"He tried to help you, too!" Izo argued.

"After the driving incident he was weary of giving you another job," Thatch said as he scratched his head with a grin.

"He left you in charge of that store down the street," Izo pointed, moving on to the next table.

"He came back an hour later and found you sleeping in a pile of ashes," Thatch continued, shaking his head in disappointment.

"It wasn't my fault!" Ace shouted in defence.

"Look, just go look for a job that won't put everyone around you in danger," Izo demanded as he slammed his hand on the table, strands of hair falling out of the messy bun he'd made.

"Is that even possible?" Thatch questioned with a teasing grin.

"Oh he _better _find a job or I _will_, and he won't like the job I find," Izo said, turning to glare at Ace, "Believe me, you wont like it."

"Don't underestimate a man with lipstick, Ace," Thatch warned.

"Every day I have to get here before noon to make sure your ass isn't stuck outside waiting. I worry you might burn the place down if no one is here when you get here," Izo stated, trying to fix his hair, "I have to wait until I get to work to actually do my hair! You know I don't like people seeing me when I'm not at my absolute best!"

"I heard Izo was almost late for Marineford cause he couldn't find his new kimono." Thatch said with a laugh.

"_Almost. _But I made it," Izo stated proudly, "and I looked pretty damn good if I do say so myself."

"Here, I'll finish cleaning the tables," Thatch offered.

"Good! I can't deal with my hair looking this bad. Give me an hour or two," Izo said, running off into the back of the bar.

"Ace, you want to do me a favour?" Thatch asked as he began walking around and washing down the table.

"Sure, I have nothing better to do." Ace sighed and stretched.

"Here," Thatch started, digging into his pocket, "Bring this paper to Sabo's dress shop; I ordered a kimono for Izo-you want to pick it up?"

"Sure. I should visit him anyways; I didn't really apologize for that incident," Ace stated, grabbing the paper from Thatch's hand.

"Make sure you get the right one or we'll both be in trouble," Thatch cautioned, grinning.

~ 

The soft humming of a happy tune filled the room as Ace opened the door to the shop. Before he could speak his jaw dropped as he saw Sabo. Sabo was spinning around the front of his shop in a frilly pink dress, singing softly to himself with a smile on his face.

"Sabo?" Ace asked, staring at him wide-eyed. Sabo quickly turned to face his brother, face flushed a deep red as his mouth fell wide open.

"T-this isn't what it looks like!" Sabo exclaimed, nervously searching the room for an escape.

"I'm sorry, _Princess,_I was just looking for my brother Sabo. Have you seen him?" Ace questioned with a smirk.

"Get out!" Sabo demanded angrily, pointing at the door.

"Come on, Sabo, I won't judge you," Ace said with a giant grin on his face.

"I said get out!" Sabo repeated angrily.

"All girls want to feel like princesses sometimes," Ace continued.

"Ace, don't make me hit you," Sabo threatened, glaring at him and tugging on the sides of his dress.

"Alright, alright," Ace complied, still grinning, "you do look good in that dress though."

"GET THE HELL OUT!" Sabo yelled, grabbing Ace by his shirt and tossing him out of the store, "Don't come back!"

"Come on, Sabo," Ace started again while fixing his shirt, "I actually came here for a reason." He pulled out the paper that Thatch gave him and handed it to Sabo.

"Izo's kimono?" Sabo asks, inspecting the paper. "Koala, get the kimono from the back for me."

"Alright," Koala complied, closing her book and heading into the back of the store.

"I bet Thatch would get a lot more customers if you visited dressed like that," Ace remarked while inspecting the dress.

"Shut up." Sabo sighed in annoyance. "Why must all of your visits end horribly?"

"The car thing was an accident," Ace pointed, crossing his arms. "The scar's barely noticeable anyways!"

"Barely noticeable?" Sabo repeated in disbelief. "You're just lucky they can explain this away with my back story."

"Why would they have to explain it?" Ace asked. "We're both dead; it's not like anyone's going to see you."

"Here you go, Ace," Koala said, handing him a small box, "be sure to give it right to him and don't mess this up."

"Why does everyone think I'll mess this up?" Ace asked with a confused look. In response the two pointed at Sabo's wounded eye.

"I'll see you at the bar later," Sabo states, patting Ace on the shoulder.

"You going to wear that?" Ace asked with a smile.

"I think Izo might get jealous if he showed up dressed so pretty," Koala said with a giggle.

"I'll even play that game you and Redhair like to play," Sabo said scratching the back of his head.

"Hopefully we can get Marco to play again, too," Ace said, turning to walk away. "See you, Princess Sabo."

"Don't worry, Sabo, he's just teasing you," Koala said, patting the blond on the back.

"I worked so hard on this dress; he could have at least commented on it," Sabo mumbled while shutting the door.

~ 

"I'm surprised business is actually going well," Benn said, looking over some papers as he sat behind the counter in the hat shop.

"Everyone in the One Piece world needs the perfect hat," Shanks stated, grinning.

"Well it definitely wasn't a bad idea, though it'd be much better if you didn't spend all the money we make on alcohol." Benn sighed.

"I didn't!" Shanks yelled with a pout, "everyone keeps making me pay for their drinks."

"I'm looking for a hat," Law stated, standing in the doorway of the store and holding his old hat in his hand while glaring at the two.

"Well then you've come to the right place," Shanks said, grinning happily.

"Do you have a hat that I can use to beat someone to death?" Law asked, one of his eyes slightly twitching.

"I think you need a weapons shop," Shanks said with a frown, "Vista's got a weapons shop down the street."

"No!" he yelled angrily. "I want to beat him to death with a HAT!" the pirate continued with a determined stare.

"Alright," Shanks replied, confused, "the fluffy hats are in the back."

Law slowly walked to the back of the store with demonic laughter.

~ 

"Is he talking to himself?" Ace asked, looking into the back corner of the store which was somehow darker than the front, Law mumbling to himself as he tried to find the perfect hat.

"Benn said he got the script for the next arc he's in," Shanks stated, picking his nose casually. "Apparently he's going to be working with Luffy a lot."

"Oh, well then that makes sense," Ace replied with a nod.

"Poor sap," Shanks said, grinning. "Better him than me."

"I-I'm back!" Bartolomeo announced nervously as he walked into the shop.

"Who's that?" the younger pirate asked, jumping up onto the counter and sitting down.

"Watch this," Shanks whispered. "So, Bartolomeo, what would you like?"

"I-I-...I WANT...I WANT THE GREAT SENPAI HAT!" Bartolomeo nervously announced with a deep blush across his cheeks.

"You mean Luffy's hat?" Shanks asked, quickly followed by a loud thud as Bartolomeo fainted at the sheer mention of Luffy's name.

"What was that?" Ace asked, looking down at the strange man.

"Bartolomeo, you're going to have to get better at this if you ever plan on actually meeting Luffy." Shanks sighed, leaning over the counter looking down at the fainted man, "Though you're getting better."

"Is he going to be okay?" the freckled youth asked with confusion.

"Eh? He'll be fine. Just watch out for any blood; the first time he came here he almost died of a nose bleed." Shanks sighed, "It'll get worse when he actually makes it over to the Strawhats."

"Why is that?" Ace asked.

"I put a life-sized cutout of Luffy over there," Shanks stated with an evil grin on his face.

"Stupid Mugiwara-ya..." Law mumbled to himself.

~ 

"Good evening," Vivi greeted with a smile as she walked into the dress shop.

"Good evening, Princess," Sabo returned, smiling happily as he placed his hat on his head.

"I'm glad to see you're not wearing a dress this time," Vivi remarked with a giggle.

"He was," Koala said as Sabo blushed.

"Why does everyone think I wear the dresses?" the blond asked, blushing, "I just put them on to test the sizes."

"I don't think you have any customers that are your exact size," Vivi said softly.

"I could!" Sabo argued.

"Sure you could," Vivi agrees with a smile. "Is my dress ready yet?"

"We called in a tailor to come fit it for you," Koala stated, looking out the window.

"Here, Princess, please try this on while we wait for the tailor to get here," Sabo said, holding up a white dress.

"It looks lovely," The princess commented while taking the dress, "I can't wait to try it on." She disappeared into the back.

"The tailor is here," Koala announced, walking over to Sabo and fixing his jacket. "Are you sure you two can work together?"

"We're both civilized men; I'm sure we can work together," Sabo declared as the door to the store opened and pink feathers began flying into Sabo's face.

"Welcome back," Koala greeted with a smile. "Hopefully this time you can avoid destroying anything."

"Don't worry; I'll be on my best behaviour," Doflamingo said with a broad grin.

"Oh my!" Vivi called out from the back. "Sabo, this dress is beautiful." She opened door and stepped out of the dressing room.

"Yeah, I put a lot of work into this one," he replied with a smile as Vivi did a spin in the dress.

"It's so comfy, too," she said, lightly feeling the dress.

"This dress needs a lot of work," Doflamingo countered, walking up to Vivi and kneeling down to inspect the dress, "a lot."

"What was that?" Sabo asked, glaring at the man while grinding his teeth.

"It's as though you made it for a man's body, not a woman's," Doflamingo commented, placing a hand on Vivi's hip. "See? It's tight here."

"Don't insult the dress!" Sabo argued.

"I wasn't insulting the dress," Doflamingo said, tugging at it lightly, "though the design is pretty plain."

"Sorry, some people don't like to walk around with big, bright feather jackets on," Sabo stated with a scowl.

"Alright, you two, how about we just let Doffy get the measurements so he can tailor the dress for Vivi?" Koala interrupted, feeling the tension in the room and fearing the outcome.

Sabo sighed and sat down. "Koala, collect some of those fallen feathers from his coat; we can use them for that sweater Law ordered."

"Oh, this dress is nice," Doflamingo commented as he inspected a frilly pink dress hanging up in the back.

"That one is Sabo's favourite," Koala supplied with a smile.

"Again, it seems to be fixed to a man's build and not a woman's," Doflamingo observed, "strange."

"Strange?" Sabo asked with a worried expression.

"You have Koala here yet it seems all of the dresses are made to fit you," Doflamingo pointed, turning to face Sabo.

"Well I think that's enough for today-I'll leave the rest to you, Koala," Sabo said, quickly turning to the back of the store, "good night."

"But it's only four," Vivi remarked confusedly.

"I said goodnight!" Sabo yelled, slamming the door behind himself.

"What a testy little princess," Doflamingo said, grinning.

"Who told you?" Koala asks with a sigh.

"Redhair," Doflamingo answered as he sat down, "he was walking-drunk of course-late one night from the bar when he tripped and ripped his pants."

"So you fixed his pants for him?" Koala asked.

"Yeah. Sadly he was out of money so he offered me some gossip as payment," Doflamingo continued.

"Sabo shouldn't be ashamed," Vivi said, spinning in her dress. "He looks very good in these dresses."

"Hold still, Princess," Doflamingo commanded, turning to her. "I'll make this quick; I have some other business."

"Stupid Redhair," Sabo mumbled, pouting with tears in his eyes as he leaned against the door listening to them. "I'll never trust him again… And Doffy's the only one who's said my dress looks good!"


End file.
